Fallen Angel ON HOLD
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Ailish Kaiba was broken, scarred, hurt by the people around her. Eventually the kind and compassionate soul was replaced by someone else. She thinks she's beyond saving. He believes she can still be saved. But who can save a fallen angel?
1. Default Chapter

_Title: Meet Mrs. Kaiba_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own my female Mrs. Kaiba! The lyrics of the poem " sweet misery" also belong to me. So no stealing! It is © and belongs to me!_

_A/N: _

_Hiya! I was on a roll today and finally got started on another story idea that has been floating around in my brain for ages. Yesterday night, I picked up my pen and wrote down the prologue for this story in one attempt. When I read it over, I only thought, WTF??? Did I actually write that?? I'm really proud on how it turned out! I hope some of you like this little story twist as much as I do. GIRL POWER!!!!_

_CMG_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sweet Misery_

_There aren't any seeds left_

_To sow upon a field_

_Like the shield I hide behind_

_Is slowly breaking _

_There aren't any crops left for me to harvest_

_Like a vacant, empty field_

_The love I yield in my heart is fading_

_Being replaced by an empty void_

_My vision slowly degrading_

_The pain I feel_

_Is like the feel of ten thousand razors_

_Stabbing into my skin_

_Cutting my heart apart from within_

_The void in my heart is pulling me in_

_The darkness is lurking in the shadows_

_I can't seem to escape_

_Nor do I seem to want to_

_Pain and sweet misery you caused me_

_My heart and confidence you cost me_

_You destroyed me from the inside out_

_Left an empty shell behind_

_In my conscience I can hear you laughing_

_Maniacally, diabolically is your voice_

_Well, rejoice_

_This girl has been broken_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Prologue

Dominocity, a not really interesting city , if you took the kind of lame name the city had into account. It couldn't really be called a city either, it was more the size of a large town if you counted the population in numbers. It was just your average town, like any other in the state of Japan.

People went about their everyday lives like anywhere else.

But, was Domino really just your average town or city or could looks be deceiving?

That question could be answered with a yes or a no. Yes, if you took the tallest building into account that stood out above all others in the town. The big, bold letters mentioning KC could be seen standing out from all the rest in all it's glory.

Domino, home to Kaiba Corperation, the most reknown gamemanufacturer company around the globe. Led by a fifteen, soon to be sixteen year old CEO, famous all around the world for becoming the youngest CEO in the history of mankind to ever lead a company of this scale at the age of fifteen. Rich, famous, and handsome, adored by the male population for her looks, loathed for it by the female population, and feared in the business world.

Intelligent, resourceful and determined were a few traits that belonged to this CEO. An aura that forced of respect and fear when said person entered a room. Cold, calculating, sapphire blue eyes that swept across the room, instilling fear in the hearts of the people present there, as soon as they locked their gazes with the icy orbs of this particular individual.

Resourcefulness, charisma, wit, and intelligent were traits that got the CEO of KC where she was today. At the top. Not only by being the number one company around the world when it came to designing games and game systems, but also by her social status, her money, her fame, her looks, her intelligence and by being the unbeaten World Champion of the Game Duel Monsters. Owner to a few of the only blue eyes white dragons cards on the planet, and still searching for the last one…..

This CEO had a definite don't mess with me attitude and the strength to back it up if anyone got in her way. She would stand at nothing to gain whatever she set her sights on. And she would get it, no matter what the cost. Mostly it was enough for her to just force of respect by her dominating personality. She had to struggle to get where she was today. And if someone thought, she wasn't capable enough or just a pretty face, she had more up her sleeve then just words, or glares to back up why she was superior and they were not. A black belt in Martial Arts did come in handy then.

The people that challenged her for the position of CEO a year ago, when she was just fifteen and her foster father Gazuboru had died were the Big Five. They were determined not to give up KC to a brat who had just hit puberty, according to them. The CEO to be quickly dealt with the situation, showing the Big Five that she wasn't a woman to be fooled around with. She was successful in stopping their scheme for taking over KC and claimed the wanted position for CEO herself. Today, she was holder of 60 of the stockholdings. Her brother, Mokuba, having an additionally 10 . KC was by those means firmly in the hands of the two orphaned Kaiba siblings.

In everyday life the CEO was known to be cold, cruel, harsh, and most of all considered heartless. She had no problem destroying the lives of people that got in her way, feeling no remorse or regret at those performed actions. Why should she care? Life was cruel, she had found that out the hard way. Emotions were for the weak. Show then and you would just be crushed under the foot of those that were superior to you, like her…..

Love had only brought her more hurt then joy. So, she stuffed all feelings she had away, locking them in the deepest confines of her soul, never to be found again. A once, innocent child hardened by the hardships she had to face in her childhood. Her innocence being brutely ripped away by one man. Left orphaned at the age of 8, together with her baby brother who had only been three back then. Sent to the orphanage, only to be picked out by none other then Gazuboru Kaiba.

Beating this world master in chess secured the promise she had made to her brother Mokuba for a better life for both of them. However, this promise came at great cost. Changing both their lives forever. Mainly hers. Faith can sometimes be utmost cruel. Beaten, brused, almost left broken, faced with the hard reality and getting it beaten in the head to become a cruel, cold, calculating business woman. All to prepare this young girl to take over from him one day. Never having the chance to live out a normal childhood. Not having toys to play with. The kind, compassionate soul was destroyed eventually, being replaced by someone else. The genuine smile on her beautiful, once angelic face, replaced by a sinister, evil and loathing sneer.

Gazuboru had more then succeeded in creating the perfect heiress to Kaiba Corperation. Which he found out when he was thrown of off his throne without even suspecting it in the least bit.

How she survived the mental and physical torture inflicted on her by this man was a secret only known to her and her own brother. The mental scars left behind were not noticeable by people, only by Mokuba who saw his once sweet sister change under the tyranny of their foster father. The physical scars were well hidden under clothing, only she and Mokuba knew they were there.

Mokuba was the main reason, his sister had remained among the living. He was her guardian angel who kept the small flicker of light inside her burning, preventing the last pieces of feelings, mostly love from dying out completely. Mokuba was the only person she trusted and cared for. In exchange for his loyalty, moral support, and being the voice of reason to keep her going on all these years. She swore an oath to protect Mokuba from all harm, even at the cost of her own life. She would only open up to him, no one else. Her mother was the most important thing to her, even more important then her company.

Their sibling bond was so strong, almost inseparable. Mokuba looked up to his big sister, proud at her strength, strong will and perseverance. It saved her from becoming a lifeless puppet, that lost the will to continue living, once he was done with you. She kept going on, not only for him, but also for realising her dream, their dream.

If only the promise she made to him all those years ago, hadn't come at such a great cost. If faith had been different and they wouldn't have ended up where they are now. Would the old Ailish still be alive? Would she still be smiling, innocence radiating out of those sapphire eyes, the mirrors to her soul, instead of the malice, loating, distrust and hate for what the world and in particular mankind had done to her, shining in them now.

Unanswered questions, that would always remain that way, unanswered that is.

But faith, also known as destiny might have an interesting turn on events up her sleeve.

Events to alter the course of life for one person especially.

For Ailish Kaiba, who would, for once have no control over events that still needed to take place.

Faith had determined which role she would play in the future to come………..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what do you think? I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if instead of being a man, Kaiba would have been a woman. Oh, the possibilities! :: squeals excitedly in the background:: Leave a review if you wish! It would be mucho appreciated. Don't flame me on the spelling department though! I'm not a native American, nor a native British gal! English is therefore not my native tongue! Okay, now you know!_

_CMG, signing out_


	2. Ryo Shimai

_Meet Mrs. Kaiba_

_Chapter one: Ryo Shimai_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-oh, would like to own it though. For now I'll have to settle for my own Mrs. Kaiba!XD The lyrics, plotline etc. belong to me, so no stealing!_

_A/N:_

_Howdy! Thanks to Biglos for reviewing! I love you! And I read your story, it's great!_

_Now, onto the story! Hope you like it!_

_Ohayo good morning_

_Ryo shimai big sister_

_Konichiwa hello_

_".." spoken lines_

_"..thoughts"_

-

The air is full of the scent of autumn. It is a sunny, yet slightly chilly morning in October. The leaves turning different, but vibrant shades of colours, still falling of the threes. A red leaf, a brown one are seen tumbling down from a three in the front garden of the Kaiba mansion. Even here in this garden, which was almost the size of a small forest, nature was preparing herself for the upcoming winter.

The changing of the seasons throughout the year was never noticed by Ailish Kaiba. She didn't care for something trivial like that anymore. She didn't notice the environment around her anymore. She had lost the ability to see the beauty around her a long time ago. For example the little, but beautiful things nature represented. Her eyes had turned blind on these kind of things.

She found her time to be better spend on her company and hanging out with her little brother as much as possible. The two most important things in her life. She didn't have time for other things most of the time, or usually didn't want to make time for anything or anyone( except her brother) else. She however made time for her passion Magic and Wizards ( Duel Monsters) and she did continue to train in Martial Arts, to keep in shape and sharpen her skills.

She even was a sensei herself and trained other students, like her brother Mokuba.

In the rest of her few and precious spare time, she loved to read. She persued a few other passions besides Duel Monsters. You probably wouldn't expect it from the cold-hearted ceo, but she was an artist by heart and loved to use her hands for creating her own artistic her. Creativity was her artistic license. She loved to draw, write, and make her own music. She rarely had time to practice any of these things though, since she was way too busy with her company most of the time. But when she did have time, she could be found doing either one of these thing. Her brother was often found hanging out with her then.

-

The stirring of blankets, the movement of a body shifting it's weight onto her side could be heard in a bedroom inside the Kaiba mansion. The room was hidden in darkness for the most part, small beams of light filtering it's way inside through the curtains, shining on the pale cream complexion of a girl. Her chestnut brown tresses were spread out on her pillow like a halo around her head. Sweaty strands of her hair were plastered against her forehead. She was having a nightmare. The kind of nightmares that have been haunting her ever since her foster father's death. She would relive painful memories, events of her past, time and time again. Even in her dreams she was longer save from that man.

An agonised scream erupted from her throat.

" Please, stop!...No!...I did… my very best! Stop hitting me please!"

The sudden activation of her alarm clock jerked her out of the realm of dreams, letting her awake bathing in her own cold sweat. Her chest was heaving up and down and her heart was hammering in her chest. Her breathing irregular, her sapphire eyes wide open in fear, staring at the wall above her. While she was trying to calm down and start thinking rationally again her " wake-up call" was _speaking_. It was a radio broadcast from Domino city. She was listening, taking the words in, but too numb for the moment to turn of the stupid thing.

" _Konichiwa folks! It's about 5.30 A.M and this is your wake-up call. Here's your man, Stan, with the latest, hottest news about a certain ceo who lives in our very own town. The rumors go that Ailish Kaiba has found herself a new boy toy to play with. It seems that the intelligent, soon to be fifteen year old ceo, who gives a new definition to the words hot and sexy, devours boys like a child does with candy. She just broke up with famous rock star Urameshi Nasago, letting him taste dirt and has been spotted with Orlando bloom at a classy, expensive restaurant in the up-class parts of town. Rumors have it the two were found making out like no tomorrow. Ailish was found sitting on top of Orlando Bloom on a restaurant table. Must have been a kinky scene to watch! When Ailish sets her sights on something, she stops at nothing to gain it. Right now, she has Orlie wrapped around her finger. She's one sneaky and manipulative woman. Seems like the most wanted woman around the globe has lost her single status …..for now! Good news for the girls, too bad for the boys. But do not fret! There's always a new chance on the horizon. Who knows? Maybe some day you'll end up as yet another fling on her by now long list. Isn't that the dream of every male in the state of Japan or rather the world? I sure wouldn't mind giving that hot ass of hers a pinch. Ah well, a guy can dream right? For other interesting details on this latest rumor…."_

Having come to herself again in the meantime, a slender hand of hers reached out to slam the off button on top of the alarm clock, shutting up " Stan your man", preventing him from finishing of the rest of his " gossip" that was in her eyes rubbish.

Annoyed at her rude and infuriating wake-up call she thought to herself,

" Where do they come up with this kind of junk? As if I have time to be found " making out " with a man who is supposed to be starring in yet another film on the other side of the planet. Funny, they aren't aware of this fact. What sort of fool do they play me for? Ugh, that people actually listen to this kind of stuff?"

Throwing the blankets of off her body, she suddenly became aware of the uncomfortable position she was in. when she looked down, what she found didn't please her at all. Her light- blue satin nightgown that felt like silk, wet with her sweat, was clinging to her body like a second skin.

" My first priority of the day would be a shower, I think" she thought, grimacing at the state she was in.

Getting of off her bed, her bare feet touching the ground, she made her way towards the bathroom. Her nightgown billowing out at the bottom much like one of her favourite trench coats she liked to wear.

Coming to a halt in front of her mirror, she stopped to stare at herself. A pale face with sparkling, but emotionless sapphire orbs staring right back at her. Silky, chestnut locks that fell just past her shoulders made her eyes stand out. A few strands fell over her eyes, framing her face. Her body stood at a tall height of 1 meter 78. Very long , shapely, slender legs came out from under her nightgown. Her gown was a bit see-through, so you could see her firm stomach, small waist, and womanly curves shining through, defined by the skin fitting fabric. Yes, she had a dream body and looks to die for. She knew she did, used this to her advantage if possible. It was a good weapon to manipulate people with, to get what she wanted.

Turning around, she pulled at her gown to take it of. She rather carelessly threw it on the ground. Her back was now exposed, nearly flawless skin, that was marred with scars, most of them being small and one thin, but long one stretching across her entire back. The scars were barely noticeable by now, and still healing, but they were there. They were " gifts" given to her by her stepfather to remember him by.

" _Bastard…even dead in your grave, you won't leave me alone"_

Disregarding the rest of her clothes, she opened her walk-in closet and took out an outfit to wear to work today.

Once inside the shower, she let the warm water wash away the remains of her nightmare, pushing it into the back of her mind. She had more important things to worry about, like work.

-

Going through her usual morning routine, Ailish was sitting on the kitchentable, sipping on her first cup of coffee of the day. She more then needed it today. For the last few days, she had rough nights, in which she couldn't sleep a wink. Curtosy of her " lovely" stepfather. She was working on her laptop, checking the stocks on KC when one of her maids came in.

She didn't even give the maid one glance, only acknowledged her presence in the room when she timidly spoke up.

" Mrs. Kaiba?"

Looking up from her work, she let her cold sapphire eyes lock gazes with the maid.

" What is it, Namiko?"

An urgent letter has arrived for you miss" the maid, known as Yumi Namiko said, handing over the letter to her mistresses by now outstretched hand.

" You may leave." Ailish replied, motioning with her hand that she was dismissed.

Yumi Namiko nodded, bowed and left the kitchen.

Taking a look at the letter, her mood darkened when she noticed who the letter was from.

" _Not another one of those letters from the government."_

She opened it, unfolded it and started to read.

It was the usual talk, and she was almost ready to throw yet another one like those in the bin standing next to her, when she read the last few lines of the letter which thoroughly infuriated her.

_With repeated letters we have sent to you, which you never responded to, we are forced to take serious action. If you don't enrol in high school by the end of the month, we will take custody over your brother Mokuba Kaiba away from you and the rights to own your own company. In you not following education like other children at your age, you are participating in illegal actions. Even you, with all due respect are not above the law, Mrs. Kaiba. I do not like to do this, but you apparently leave me no choice on the matter. I hope you see reason once you are done reading this letter and act accordingly. _

" _How dare they? How dare they threaten me with something like that. They can have my company if need be, but they will never take my little brother away from me" Ailish thought, outraged at their threats, eyes narrowed in anger._

" _I guess I have no choice on the matter, do I?" she added reluctantly, crumpling up the letter in her right hand._

Just when she had thought that last thought, a voice snapped her out of her stupor.

It belonged to her little brother Mokuba who entered the kitchen in a cheerful mood.

He always was an early bird, whereas she was the total opposite.

" Ohayo, ryo shimai!" he bounced with glee, greeting his sister, his ebony mane moving up and down, and his sapphire eyes shining with happiness.

" Ohayo there, squirt" Ailish greeted him back, the icy-ness disappearing from her eyes, warmth filling them, when she looked at her little brother.

A genuine smile reserved only for him had formed on her lips, replacing the usual frown or sneer.

-

_Well, that's chappie one 4 ya! Read and review, please…_

_CMG, signing out_


	3. Of chocolate addicts, rumours, and stuck...

_Title: Meet Mrs. Kaiba_

_Chapter three: Of chocolate addicts, rumors, and stuck-up sisters_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: Why would I put this friggin' disclaimer up here if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh? I would just put down © Yu-Gi-Oh to ChaosMagicianGirl and be done with it! But since I don't own it, you can dismiss the above typed, hehe... : Thinks :Don't sue me:_

_A/N:_

_Well here is the next chappie! Hope you enjoy, Biglos : wink: BTW, this will probably be the last update for some time to come. I'm going to be very busy with school, starting next week on monday. I'll try to update this fic again, as soon as I can. But it'll will probably take some time. I also need to update my other work. One of my stories was last updated in August. Hehe... But anywho, stay tuned for further updates! _

_CMG_

-

"PING!" was the sound the micro wave in the kitchen made when it was done heating up the contents that were placed in it.

Mokuba jumped up from his seat on the table, a piece of toast still in his hand and made his way over to the sink where the microwave was placed. He took out the hot-steaming, mugs of chocolate, almost burning his hands in the process. He quickly hurried back over to the table and put them down, while sitting down on his previously occupied chair. Rubbing his slightly burned hands, he said wincing at the feel of his burned skin.

"Ouch, that damn hurts!"

Ailish, who had been typing away at her laptop as usual, looked up from her work.

"What did I say to you about cursing, Mokuba?" Ailish said, putting on a mock authorative tone.

Mokuba, who hadn't been born yesterday saw through his sister's act, and only scowled.

"Ha-ha, very funny!"

Ailish had only been joking around with her brother. Her eyes betrayed her. They were sparkling with mirth at her brother's unfortunate situation; his painful hands, which he had burned.

"I don't find me burning my hands a laughing matter, ryo shimai."

"Well, it is your own fault. You should have used those brains of yours first, before acting, Mokuba."

"Humph." Was mokuba's only reply, before taking the first sip of his own mug. Only to burn his tongue this time.

"OUCH!" Mokuba squeaked, putting down the mug on the table a little to fast, causing the liquid inside the cup to spill over onto the table. He opened his mouth to inspect the damage that was done.

Ailish, who had seen this coming, was trying her hardest not to laugh at Mokuba's misfortune.

Mokuba, who was by now done assessing the damage done to his tongue, gave his sister a glare that said "Don't you dare laugh!"

"Oh, I'm SO scared now" Ailish muttered sarcastically, taking a sip from her own mug, but not before blowing over the contents in her cup, to let it cool of a bit.

She was not going to make the same mistake as her brother.

For a few minutes, neither one of the Kaiba siblings said something. They were just enjoying their mugs of hot chocolate, both of them. A thing they had in common was that they were both addicted to chocolate.

Mokuba reached over the table to grab the morning newspaper. He unfolded it, only to let out a sharp gasp when he saw what was printed on the front page in big bold letters.

"What is it?" said Ailish, alerted to Mokuba's strange behaviour.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He said, gulping.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ailish replied, quirking a slender eye-brow

"Okay, then listen up…" said Mokuba, starting to read the article that is on the front page out loud.

Above a huge photo featuring Mokuba's sister was standing in big bold letters:

**Domino Boulevard (1)**

Playing truancy has earned CEO of KC a threat from the government.

By: Nami Mazaki(2) Irisu Kitoken

**_The prime minister let it leak out to the press that Ailish Kaiba, CEO of KC, has been bunking of off school for the past year. The minister announced this matter in a speech, yesterday afternoon at 14.00 PM. This disturbing matter is the main subject in the news on television and the revelation has been a definite shock to the public._**

_Ailish was adopted at the age of 10, together with her brother Mokuba, by none other then Gazoburo Kaiba. Ailish, highly intelligent, was chosen as the next heiress to take over KC when her stepfather would retire. Until the death of her father, a year ago, she was being home schooled by private teachers. One would suspect that even after her foster father's death she would continue to be home schooled. Sadly, this was not the case. _

_We had a personal interview with the spokesman of the ministry, to shed more light on this shocking discovery. Here are the most important facts, the spokesman; Tenma Yakou was quoted as saying. _

_We didn't have any doubts her education would continue, even after her stepfather's death. We deemed her responsible enough to further take part in her own education. She is amazingly gifted and mature for her age, and she proved she could handle leading her own company remarkably well. We deemed her resourceful and trustworthy. This meant, we had no doubt that she was sensible enough to determine her further education on her own. We trusted her with this, and we found out our trust in her was highly misplaced._

_It seems that Ailish Kaiba had been leading us on from the beginning. We discovered this about five months ago. She had been playing truancy for months in a row, and we were unaware of this fact. It saddens us to see that the young corporate genius has chosen to tread this road. We didn't picture her as a person who would break the law._

_But know, we will have to readjust our opinions on her. Until a few months ago, she was a highly respected member of society. You ask me, why she would do this. I'm sorry to say we don't have hard facts to work with, since the ceo has never voiced any comments on the matter. We have sent several letters, in which we urged her to go to school. We have never received a reply to any of them. If you ask me, the reason that she has been playing truancy is that she thinks she is above the common people and by that, also above the law. The fame, money and other things have gone to her head. She is carried on a silver platter by the people, not only in the business world. Naturally, all this admiration has gone to her head. Even with her down to earth attitude, the love and adoration she received has lifted her up into the clouds. She can't think rational and realistic in this department anymore. _

_The government is apparently left no choice. They are forced to take more extreme forms of action and find other ways to "persuade" Ailish Kaiba to go to school again. _

"_We really don't want to…" the prime minister was found quoting yesterday afternoon. "But she is leaving us no choice. We are trying to set an example here. To show that no one, not even if you're a very important person in the business world, and in other area's , is above the law. That's why we have sent Mrs. Kaiba a letter in which we threaten her to go to court if she does not enrol in high school by the end of this month. The threat? We will take legal custody over Mokuba Kaiba away from her, as well as the rights to own her own company."_

_The message of the prime minister is clear. But this is only one side of the story. We have yet to hear the comments of Ailish Kaiba on this matter. The information the prime minister released was not supposed to become public. Therefore, I don't think Ailish Kaiba is pleased with the turn of events. I believe the government has yet to prepare for the wrath of this particular individual. I wouldn't want to be in their shoes…._

Ailish Kaiba was taking in every word of what Mokuba said, calmly sipping on her warm chocolate.

She didn't seem to be offended or outraged at the article at all, her behaviour suggested, but she could be hiding it real carefully as well. Letting the rage continue to boil under the calm, composed surface, before she would release it all, and let it lash out in all its ferocity. Directing her wrath on whatever, or whom caused it.

Mokuba on the other hand clearly showed he was angry, whereas Ailish didn't seem fazed by the article in the least. Mokuba crumpled up the paper, ripping it in tiny little pieces, while muttering all kinds of profanities under his breath.

"How dare they? They got absolutely no right! Sneaky little snakes……..GRRR….! They can burn in hell for all I care! "

Ailish had been observing her brother's every move for the last few minutes.

Once he was done with his little tirade, she calmly said "Don't let them drive you up the wall like that."

Mokuba, who was still fuming in his chair only snapped back at his sister.

"They already succeeded in that, thank you very much."

Ailish mentally rolled her eyes.

Mokuba wasn't one to anger very easily. But if they badmouthed about his sister, he would be a walking volcano, about to erupt, in no time at all.

"Why did they let it leak out, anyway?" Mokuba managed to say in a more calm tone. He was calming down again, and his anger was fleeting, being replaced by annoyance over the article in question.

"No doubt for publicity and to use it as another means of trying to push me around." Ailish answered his question, shrugging it of like it was nothing of importance.

"I can't believe you can remain so calm under this….." said Mokuba.

Before he could continue however, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Mokuba turned his head around to look at the door, and Ailish her attention was diverted from her laptop screen onto the door.

"Come in…" She answered the unwanted intruder who asked permission to enter, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The door opened and in came one of the maids. She had a package in her hands, which prevented her from bowing for her master, as was the custom in Japan to greet your superior with. Instead, she bowed her head in greeting.

Ailish motioned for her to speak by nodding her head, acknowledging her presence.

The maid named Kumiko Hiroto (3) walked over to the table, handing over the package to Ailish, saying "This package just arrived for you, Mrs. Kaiba."

The maid bowed, and left the kitchen again, leaving Ailish with the package in both her hands.

Mokuba, curious as ever was the first to speak again

"What is it?"

"I probably have an idea" Ailish responded. "You can open it, if you wish" Ailish continued, motioning towards the package she had by now set down on the table.

Her brother didn't need to be told twice. He reached over the table and grabbed it, tearing of the paper in record time.

His eyes went wide-eyed when he saw the content.

"Oh, my god. It's a……a…….pink…..and ….baby-blue………THING!" He let out, horrified.

He took out the clothes from the leftovers of the package. They were neatly folded, but he undid them. It was a white blouse, a pink jacket, a blue tie, and a baby-blue miniskirt.

"Don't tell me…..you are actually going to wear that to school?"

"First up. This _thing_ has a name. It's called a school uniform." Ailish explained to him, in a tone you would use with a five year old. "Second. Yes, I unfortunately have to wear that to school."

Mokuba, who was anything but thick-headed, knew what his sister was implying.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby. I'm eleven years old, for crying out loud!"

"Oh, really?"

"YES, really." Mokuba replied, getting annoyed at his sister's behaviour.

"Anyways, I feel sorry for you that you'll have to wear that" Mokuba said, grinning, annoyance over his sister's comment already forgiven and forgotten. "I bet, you wish, you were a man right now…"

"Actually, no. " Ailish replied, knowing her brother didn't mean the words he spoke, about the fact that she would have to wear that outfit to school.

She knew, he probably couldn't wait till Monday, her first day at Domino High, to see her in these clothes, to take a dozen pictures of her with his camera. That would be a perfect way to blackmail her with in the future. Too bad, he wouldn't be able to put that plan into action.

She smirked at her brother, and Mokuba knew he had been caught.

'_Damn!' He thought. 'It's like she can read my mind sometimes!'_

"Besides, who said, I couldn't make some _adjustments_ on the uniform to make it more, let's say me?"

"But why would you do that? It would look so cute and adorable on you!" He said, with a sugar coated sweet voice, trying to act all innocent.

"I don't do cute and adorable, Mokuba. That is not my trademark." Ailish said in a serious tone, giving him a small glare.

"Jeez, lighten up! I was only joking..." Mokuba said, starting to laugh.

Sometimes, his sister was so stuck up. She really needed to loosen up, now and again.

With her brother laughing for the moment, Ailish decided to delve into her own thoughts.

She didn't participate in any kind of education for a year, since it reminded her too much of her stepfather Gazuboru. It brought back horrible memories, which she longed to forget, but they would never go away. They were a part of her now, her past, shaping the person she was today.

But with this new threat from the government, she was apparently left no other choice then to enrol in high school. She had chosen to enrol in Domino High for different reasons. Things that played a minor role in her decision were the fact that this school was the closest to her home and her company. Therefore it was the most convenient choice to attend school there.

The most important reason she decided to attend a public school was because of her stepfather. She never wanted to go back to being home schooled. If it weren't for that disgusting bastard, she wouldn't have thought twice about going to a public school.

It meant she would have to deal with many people. New fellow peers and teachers alike. She hated mingling with people. Not that she was shy, and introvert. She was exactly the opposite. But she didn't know how to deal with people. That's why she was good at avoiding them. If they left her alone, they would be fine. Get in her way, and you would feel her wrath.

She hated people with a passion, didn't trust anybody but herself and her brother. And could anybody blame her? She had learned the hard way that people would only use you for their own benefit and break you in the process. She acted accordingly to this learned knowledge, closing of her heart for everyone, to prevent anyone from gaining some kind of weapon to use against her.

If people would try to get close to her, she would let them know, she wasn't built that way. She didn't need friends; she needed no one, besides her brother……

_Friday morning, Domino High….._

"Hey! Anzu, Yugi, wait up!" a tall messy haired blonde boy called out to his friends, catching up to them.

The girl named Anzu, and the small one called Yugi, turned their head towards the source of the voice.

When they saw, who called out their names, they started walking slower, so he could catch up to them.

A bit out of breath, the boy named Katsuya Jonouchi reached his friends.

Anzu and Yugi smiled up at him and greeted him, saying "Hey there, Jonouchi. "

His friends called him by his last name, since he didn't like his first name that much.

That's why he preferred to be called by his last name, instead of his first.

"You guys! You wouldn't believe, what sort of rumour, I just heard!" Katsuya exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well, it must be something good, if you're in such a good mood, Jou!" Yugi said, smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah, you've made me curious. So, what's up?" Anzu demanded to know, smiling as well.

"Okay! Brace yourselves!" Katsuya started cheerfully "The Ailish Kaiba is actually going to set foot on Domino High school ground next Monday! Can you actually believe it? She'll be going to our school! We're finally going to meet her in person! It's absolutely awesome; don't you think so, guys?"

During Katsuya's speech, Anzu's cheerful mood had disappeared.

Katsuya hadn't noticed this, but Yugi had.

He could see right through that fake smile Anzu was sporting on her face right now. He had known Anzu for years, and could see right through this façade. She was definitely not pleased with the news, unlike Jou.

Giving one last nervous glance over to Anzu, he fake enthusiastically said "Wow, that's so cool, Jou!"

"It sure is, Yug!" he said, smacking his small friend on the shoulder, almost causing him to collapse under the sudden weight that was placed on his small shoulders.

"Yup…." Yugi replied, wincing slightly, the tone of his voice having a nervous edge.

Sometimes Jou didn't know his own strength.

Anzu had been silent till now, and was snapped out of her stupor by Katsuya.

"Hey, earth to Anzu! You there?" He yelled into her face.

"Huh?" Anzu replied, snapping out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry guys, I kind of dozed of there for a minute."

" Ha-ha, if I knew the news would prove to be such a shock to you, I wouldn't have told you!" Jou said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, I guess…" Anzu answered kind of vague.

Katsuya might not have been the brightest cookie in the jar, but he had by now noticed, Anzu was acting totally out of character.

"Say, what's your problem? You have been acting weird ever since I told you about Ailish coming to Domino!"

"It's nothing, Jou, honestly. I was just thinking about something that's all…"

" Yeah right and I'm Santa. Now spit it out!" He demanded to know, getting impatient.

"Okay…." Said Anzu. "Don't take this personally, but you're speaking of her like she's some kind of goddess…."

"Well, maybe I overreacted. But you have to admit, she does seem like she has it all. And she's the unbeaten World Champion of Duel Monsters!"

"So what? " Anzu replied, shrugging it of like it was no big deal.

"So what?" Katsuya nearly screamed in her face.

"You didn't have to yell in my face, you know. I can hear you perfectly well, Jou." She calmly responded, rubbing her painful ears which were throbbing from his yelling.

"How can you shrug it of like it is nothing? She's famous, she's handsome, intelligent, she's rich, and she owns her own company for crying out loud!"

Yugi, who had been silent until now decided to speak up

"Well, Jonouchi's got a point there, Anzu."

"Those are just shallow things, that don't necessarily make her a great person, Yugi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jou demanded to know.

"It means I've heard awful and unpleasant things about her." Anzu explained.

"My dad works at KC. He told me she's a total snob who thinks she's better then the rest of us. She's also considered heartless and extremely cruel. She stands at nothing to gain whatever she sets her sights on. My dad can't stand her. He pictures her as an emotionless, cold hearted, ruthless android. And frankly I agree with him."

"How can you say such things, Anzu? You don't even know her. Those are all just rumours invented by the media to bring her in discredit. It's all bullshit!" Katsuya said, hurt and angry at Anzu's words.

"Idolise her all you want, Jonouchi. You'll find out in time I'm speaking the truth. As a friend I'm telling you to stay away from her. You'll only get hurt, and I don't want you to." Anzu said in a serious voice, with underlying concern for her friend.

"Oh, shut up! I can't believe I'm taking this kind of crap about her from you" He snapped back at her.

"I respect your opinion, Jou, but I stand by mine. I only speak out of first hand experience."

"Experience my ass!" said Katsuya, stalking of angrily."

" Jou, wait!" Yugi called after his friend, making attempt at going after him, when Anzu's voice stopped him "Let him go, Yugi…"

"But!"

"Trust me; this isn't the best time to go after him, especially when he's this angry.

"You're right." Admitted Yugi "Maybe, you shouldn't have said those things about her, Anzu. You know how much he looks up to her. She's his role model, everything he would like to be. "

"I only wanted to protect him from being hurt and disappointed, Yugi. What I told him is just the cold hard truth." Replied Anzu in a timid voice, while looking in the direction her friend had gone, regret for her harsh words shining in her sky-blue eyes.

_Monday morning, the next week_

"I can't believe they're actually forcing me to go to high school!" Ailish exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She and her brother were sitting in the limo on their way to school.

First stop, elementary school, and then high school.

Ailish was wearing the typical high school uniform. Or it looked like it. She had made some slight _adjustments _on it. The jacket was now a black colour, instead of pink, the skirt and tie were blue, but not baby-blue anymore. Instead they were in her favourite colour blue which mirrored her eye-colour. She was wearing black panties with black high heeled army boots underneath.

She was certainly dressed to impress….

Mokuba had tried to persuade her into wearing the normal attire appropriate for that school, but his sister would hear nothing of it. She refused to wear such an outfit to school. Saying it would ruin her reputation. He had rolled his eyes at that statement. She could be SO stuck up sometimes….

"Well, as depicted by the law in this country, you are still at the age to be required to go to school, even if you're CEO of KC." Replied Mokuba.

"I know that Mokuba!" said Ailish, continuing to sulk, getting in an even worse mood then she was already in. "But, it's like they think, I have unlimited time on my hands. I may be smart, but how do they expect me to still run my company properly, if they want me finish homework assignments given to me by teachers!"

"You'll manage. They don't call you a resourceful individual for nothing. "

"Resourcefulness knows it limits, Mokuba."

"You're considered a specialist at multitasking, not me." Mokuba said, grinning at his sister's annoyed features. "This is a problem you'll have to sort out on your own, Ailish."

"So much for finding good help these days." She muttered sarcastically.

"I feel sorry for you. Keyword being, almost…"

This statement earned him a glare from his sister.

He was so used to them, that he only laughed.

-

_A/N: Okies, that was chappie three! And as a bonus, I made it extra long! Now for the explaining of the numbers in the text!_

_1. This is the name of the newspaper. I just made it up, but I actually kinda like it:D Though, it's also kinda corny... But I claim this name as mine, muwhahahahahahaha. © Domino boulevard ( newspaper) to ChaosMagicianGirl. So no stealing this name from me, or else you'll regret it. Her yami Renate cracks knuckless " You heared her!"_

_2. I bet you were wondering whether this Mazaki is famely of Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardener dubname):D Well, she is. She's Anzu's mother who works as a journalist for Domino Boulevard. _

_3. Kumiko Hiroto, the maid who works at the Kaiba mansion is the older sister of Honda Hiroto. She is 20 and lives on her own. _

_okay, with those facts sorted out, I bid thee farewell for now!_

_Leave a review if you wish, it would be mostappreciated!_

_CMG,_

_signing out_


	4. Angel with attitude

_Title: Fallen Angel_

_Chapter 4: Angel with attitude_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Disclaimer: (insert standard rant here)_

_Warnings: Strong language, violence, may contain certain triggering material. So, don't read, if you can't handle such stuff. You've been warned!_

_Summary:_

_She lost herself because of the pain she had to endure. A once, innocent, and pure little angel forever tainted by the touch of darkness. Her little brother blames himself for losing her. She thinks she's beyond redemption. He believes she can still be saved. The true Ailish Kaiba is hidden somewhere deep inside. But who will be able to find her? Her brother didn't know how, and therefore he didn't succeed. For who can save a fallen angel?_

_A/N: _

_Thanks to Blackdragon of the Bayou for reviewing the last chapter. BTW, cool new name:P I hope you enjoy this chapter:D You probably noticed that the title of the story changed. There's a reason for that. This name goes along with the story line better. It fits better, then the former title. You'll notice this as the story plot will come along._

A black, sleek limo made its stop right in front of Domino high. Car door opening, out came a girl who people were all too familiar with.

A lot of students in the schoolyard that had by now noticed the limo that was parked in front of the school were all looking curiously, whispering amongst themselves.

Half the male population was sneaking glances at the lone occupant who had just stepped out of the limo. Some where drooling all over her from a distance, others were ogling her without shame or discretion.

The news of Ailish attendance to Domino High had spread around the school like wildfire. A lot of boys were excited with this news; a lot of girls were not.

The news of the radio broadcast and those of the newspaper had been the main subject of discussion on Domino High.

These were the things that many students were talking about right now.

_I might be the way_

_Everybody likes to say_

_I know what you're thinking or saying about me_

There Ailish stood. To protect herself from the cold, she was wearing one of her trademark trench coats.

A black one, billowing out at the bottom, looking like it was carried by the wind. It was just the design of the model that made it stand out like that. The trench coat only further accented the long legs underneath it.

A subject among the discussion of the boys on this school no doubt, right at this moment in time.

Picking up her metal briefcase, in which her trusted laptop was enclosed, she turned to face her new place of learning.

Sporting a poker face, her eyes devoid of any emotion that would give away what she was thinking, she was studying the building and the schoolyard in front of her.

The wind picking up suddenly, tresses of her chestnut hair were blown into her face, to come to rest in front of her eyes. Brushing them away from in front of her eyes with her hand, she started her walk towards a place she detested more then anything.

_There might be a day_

_You might have a certain way_

_But you don't have my luxuries_

_And it's me I know_

_I know my name_

_Cause I say it proud_

A place, a building, full of people, a crowd, something she had been trying to avoid for years and now had to deal with again.

In the back of the schoolyard, near the entrance of the school stood Joey, Yugi, Anzu and the rest of the gang observing the famous ceo's moves.

"There she is!" Jou called out; pointing towards the location she was at.

"Yeah, we noticed, Jou…." said Anzu, in a much less enthusiastic way.

Jou, noticing this, only glared at Anzu.

"Did I ask you anything?" he acidly threw out.

He was still angry over the conversation between the two of them, in which she had badmouthed about Ailish Kaiba.

Anzu only let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're still angry about that?" she asked him.

Jou didn't respond to her question.

"Fine, be that way!" she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her, turning her back on Katsuya.

"Guys!" Yugi decided to speak up. "Can we please put this conflict behind us already?"

"Yeah." Honda agreed with Yugi on the matter. "This has been going on for a week already, and frankly I'm fed up with it, you guys!"

"Honda is right, you two! Just make up already for our sake?" said Miho, trying to convince the both of them to forgive each other. "

"Your constant bickering is only ruining it for us, you know." Yugi tried to reason with his two stubborn best friends.

Anzu, finally relented.

"Okay, you're right….." she admitted.

She turned around, facing a still angry Jou.

"I'm sorry, okay…" she apologised.

Jou, studying her fore a few moments, let his face features soften again.

"Okay, you're of the hook….I guess." He said, accepting her apology.

"I shouldn't really have overreacted like that though….."

"Well, I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

Jou cracked a small smile at her.

"Friends?" he suggested to her, offering her his hand.

"Friends." Anzu agreed, taking his offered hand, shaking it.

"Finally!" the three other friends yelled gratefully." They finally made up!"

Jou and Anzu only smiled at each other and at their friends' relieved faces.

_Everything I want_

_I always do_

_Looking for the right track_

_Always on the wrong track_

_But are you catching all these tracks?_

_That I'm laying down for you?_

The gravel on the ground of the schoolyard crunched underneath Ailish her boots, as she made her way through the crowd towards the entrance doors.

All the way there, whispering sounded all around her.

She was being stared at.

Some stares were polite, others just curious. Others were just of pure disgust, and other gazes were those of boys that were looking at her with lust filled eyes.

All these things she ignored, and they least of all fazed her.

_When I'm happy_

_I'm sad_

_But everything's good_

_It's not that complicated_

_I'm just misunderstood_

She had learnt to ignore them.

Words could be used as a weapon that much was true.

But she had been taught to shield herself against them.

Words didn't harm her anymore.

Least of all those of strangers.

_Everybody has an opinion_

_They all have to put a certain tag on me_

_I no longer care_

_If they talk or stare_

She used words as her own personal weapon.

Words, in her hands could sometimes mean an execution for the person she used it on.

The stares she ignored, she didn't even notice anymore.

And if they bothered her, she would just look at the person who was doing it.

A quick glance on her part made the average person back of almost immediately.

Her eyes were as you would call intense.

Cold sapphire that would make you lose your cool, orbs that would make you flinch in a matter of moments.

And her gaze would never waver for a second. She would not even blink.

That sapphire gaze was fixed on the entrance door dead ahead of her.

Luckily for her new peers that was indeed.

_There might be day_

_Everything goes my way_

_Can't you think I know you see me as a monster_

_((Look at her! She really thinks she's all that!))_

_((I think that the spokesman for the ministry; Tenma Yakou, was right! The fame and glory really has gone to her head.))_

_((OH MY GOD! She really is hot))_

_((She doesn't even spare a glance at one of us. It's like we're made of air or something))_

_((Look at those legs…!))_

_((I think we're not important enough to be noticed anyway))_

'_Please, notice me!'_

'_She is known to be very dominant. But I bet, I can turn her submissive, hehe'_

_I might see a world_

_In a world inside of you_

_Then I might just say goodbye_

_And it's my name I know_

_I say it loud_

_Cause I'm really proud_

_Of all the things I used to do_

_Well, it's the wrong track_

_Looking for the right track_

_And are you catching all these tracks_

_That I'm laying down for you_

All these whispers, vibes and stares she got from her peers and teachers alike, she just shrugged of.

When she had almost reached the school entrance, she was stopped by a group of boys and girls. Obviously fan girls and boys that is.

Annoyed enough as it is that she had to go to school today, she ignored them, and tried to walk around them.

Not having much luck with that task however.

_So many players_

_You'd think I was a board game_

_It's every man for themselves_

_There are no team mates_

"Are you really THE Ailish Kaiba?" a boy to the left of the group asked her, with starry eyes, envisioning her as a divine being on Earth.

Outward she was keeping up a poker face for the time being, but inside she felt disgusted.

"Can I please have your autograph, miss?" a girl blabbered at her, Ailish not really listening, still trying to get around the group to reach the school entrance.

"You're my role model and I'm like your biggest fan!" the girl continued.

Ailish was normally calm, but this crowd was driving her up the wall.

She wanted to be left alone. Was that to much to ask?

_I'm an opportunity_

_And I knock, so softly_

_Sometimes I get loud_

_When I wish everybody would just get of me_

"Will you go out with me?"

"Can I have your autograph, please?"

"Are you really dating Orlando Bloom?

"Did you dump Urameshi Nasago?"

"Did you really bunk of off school?"

"Wow, you must be really brave to break the rules like that, you know with wearing the uniform and all."

The crowd continued rambling, Ailish only (trying) to shut them out.

_This life gets lonely_

_When everybody wants something_

_They'll smile up in your face_

_But they'll get theirs eventually_

_And I hope I'm there_

Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder.

Turning around, she let her emotionless gaze wander over the person standing behind her, who tapped her on the shoulder.

She didn't say anything; she just crossed her arms in front of her, staring the woman and her companion down.

She saw they were dressed in official looking clothing.

What caught her eye though were two badges that were pinned on both their blouses.

Both their name tags read: Irisu Kitoken-Domino Boulevard, and Nami Mazaki-Domino Boulevard.

'_Hmm, the journalists that wrote that article about me and let it leak out to the press that I was "playing truancy"…..'_

"Mrs Kaiba! A pleasure to meet you. We're journalists for Domino Boulevard, the local newspaper of Domino. My name is …." The woman started, but was cut of abruptly by Ailish.

"Cut the formalities. I know "exactly" who you are. So, don't try to act all friendly with me. What do you want?" Ailish interrupted them rudely.

Stunned for a mere moment, Nami Mazaki continued.

"Okay….Well, we were wondering whether we could have an interview with you about…"

"About what? My opinions on the truancy matter?" said Ailish smugly, knowing right away it would be about that. "I think I'll keep these opinions to myself because it seems to me you've already convinced people about your side of the story. So what would be the reason to hear my side of it?" she finished, turning around.

To her, this conversation was over.

_Surrounded by familiar faces with no name_

_None of them know me_

_Or want to share my pain_

_They only wish to bask in my light_

_Then fade away_

_To win my love_

_To them a game_

_To watch me live my life invane_

The women however didn't get the unwritten message it seemed.

"Mrs. Kaiba, wait!" Nami Mazaki called after the CEO in question. "The people have a right to know about…"

"What right do people have to know about what I do? You think you have a right to just but into my business?" Ailish "lectured" her.

"I…" she started

"No, you don't." Ailish answered for her. "My business is my own. And if you value your pathetic lives, you will stay out of my way and business. Our else I'll make sure you encounter things that are most unpleasant." She finished, her tone of voice subtly suggesting the hidden "threat".

She had rendered both women speechless.

"Now then…." Said Ailish. "Good day, Mrs. Mazaki, and Kitoken.

Pushing her way though the ever annoying fan horde that was still blocking her path, she almost knocked a girl of-balance.

Not that she cared, if that girl fell or not.

Not looking around once, she pushed open the doors, and entered the school, her trench coat

billowing behind her, going up and down, a certain bounce in her ever graceful stride.

_When all is done_

_And the glitter fades away_

_Fades away_

_They'll get theirs eventually_

_And I hope I'm there_

All the people that had witnessed the scene stared after her, even the gang that consisted of Jou, Yugi and the others.

"Wow……." said Yugi, the first to speak up of the group. "She sure knows how to make an impression on people…"

"Yeah…." Honda and Miho agreed with him, eyes wide, shocked faces.

"Not that she makes a good first impression." Said Anzu, voicing her opinion on the matter.

_I drank your poison_

_Cause you told me it's wine_

_Shame on you if you fooled me once_

_Shame on me if you fooled me twice_

_I didn't know the price_

_You'll get yours eventually_

_So what good am I to you?_

_If I can't be broken_

_You'll get yours, yes_

_You'll get yours eventually_

Jou, who had been utmost quiet up until then, was snapped out of his reverie, by waving fingers of his pal Yugi in his face.

"Jou!" Yugi yelled at him, annoyed. "I asked you something."

"You did?" Jou replied sheepishly at him.

Yugi only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!"

Anzu and the rest only laughed at that.

Jou's cheeks turned a few shades of red.

He averted his gaze from Yugi and looked at the entrance doors that had closed with a whoosh behind a certain person.

_Do you even know who you are?_

_I guess I'm trying to find_

_The innocent, young girl I used to be and pushed aside_

_Lying awake _

_Watching the sunlight_

_How the birds will sing_

_As I count the rings around my eyes_

_Constantly pushing_

_The world I know aside_

_I don't even feel the pain_

_I don't even want to try_

'_Yugi is right about one thing though…..You sure know how to make an impression on people. You may have angelic looks, but you're definitely not innocent and naive like an angel should be…….No, you're an angel with attitude……' _thought Katsuya Jounochi with a hint of a smile on his face.

_It's hard enough to be what you are_

_Harder to be what you're not_

_It's hard to know what you need to get_

_Harder to know what you've got_

_A/N:_

_At first I wasn't sure if I should use songlyrics in this chapter..._

_But when I read these lyrics I just thought they went perfectly with Ailish Kaiba._

_So, I decided to put them in._

_Let me know what you think!_

_CMG, signing out_


	5. Bitterness and resentment

_Title: Fallen Angel_

_Chapter 5: Bitterness and resentment_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Date: 6 may, 2005_

_Disclaimer: (insert standard rant here)_

_Warnings: Strong language, violence, may contain certain triggering material. So, don't read, if you can't handle such stuff. You've been warned!_

_Summary:_

_She lost herself because of the pain she had to endure. A once, innocent, and pure little angel forever tainted by the touch of darkness. Her little brother blames himself for losing her. She thinks she's beyond redemption. He believes she can still be saved. The true Ailish Kaiba is hidden somewhere deep inside. But who will be able to find her? Her brother didn't know how, and therefore he didn't succeed. For who can save a fallen angel?_

_A/N: _

_Wow, this chapter didn't take me nearly as long to write as I thought it would at first. And I updated pretty fast. Especially since I'm such a slow writer. The plot of this story is also slowly, bit by bit coming together. I now know almost for sure where I want to go with this baby of mine: P_

_This chapter was really hard for me to write. Especially since the biggest part is about Ailish emotions and feelings. Since my character is based on the Seto Kaiba we all know and love. The only difference between the both of them, is that Ailish is just the female version of Seto Kaiba: D_

_I try to keep her in character as much as possible. But, damn, Seto Kaiba is a complex individual to write about, you know. Even if this is the female version of him. I hope it did a good enough job at it……….._

_?-?-?-?-?_

Strolling down the school hall way with her almost always ever present graceful stride, she pushed herself through the crowd of students, emotionless gaze fixed dead ahead, determined and succeeding in ignoring everyone around her.

There was murmuring all around her, pointing fingers in her direction. Some boys actually fainted when they got "blessed" by the mere sight of her here.

She may have been keeping up an effective poker face until now, but she was just wearing that as a mask for hiding how she truly felt.

Inside of her reigned pure turmoil at this point in time. This crowd, she felt like she was being suffocated by it.

There were so many people, all around her age.

It had been so long, that she had actually dealt with anybody close to her age.

As a child she already despised crowds. It was not that she was scared of people, quite the contrary actually. They made her feel uncomfortable, vulnerable? It was something she couldn't really explain. But that was mostly the old Ailish talking, that Ailish had died a long time ago.

The old Ailish had been slowly dying ever since her parent's death, replaced by the person she was today.

Suddenly, she felt almost unexplainable rage start to brew in her, just waiting to come to the surface.

Sick, twisted envy settled in her gut, slowly worming its way up into her consciousness, seeping into every fibre of her being, taking over her.

Oh, how she despised, just pure and simple loathed the humans she had to tolerate the presence of right now.

They were all laughing, cheerful, _and happy._

She spit out the last word like it was pure venom inside of her.

Who gave them the right to deserve it?

Nobody!

Then why did they have it, and she did not?

They all wanted something from her, loved her, admired her or hated her.

They saw the person she wanted them to see.

But who she deep inside hated to be.

Why was she the one to go through all this pain. Why was she even enduring it, letting it slowly drive her insane.

For once she wished, she could be one of them. Let someone else walk in her shoes.

But those were just empty wishes of her sub consciousness, of the old Ailish, who had decided to surface again after a long time.

Trying to force that part of her back into the confines of her mind it was previously trapped in, the other, dark side of her that was created, mostly by her stepfather was trying to regain control, but not succeeding, but slowly winning, that was for certain.

People didn't know her, and she intended to keep it that way.

Nobody knew her, they wouldn't understand.

And she wouldn't even give them a chance to.

For how can you understand, if you never went through the same thing, experienced the same thing.

Not even her brother understood, at least not fully.

So, the burden was hers to carry, and hers alone.

In a world filled with disregard for anything that lived or breathed, she knew that the people in this building didn't care what happened to her, which pain she had to endure, still had to endure.

She was marked forever, inside as wellas outside.

She was scarred, left broken.

And did they care?

No, nobody did.

They only pitied, but did they act?

They pitied both Mokuba and her when they were left orphaned.

But did someone come to get them, no they didn't.

They just left them both there to rot.

Pity was like most emotions a worthless one. An emotion she could do without.

That's why she didn't need it from the people around her.

They could keep it to themselves.

Everything she had this day she fought for.

It wasn't handed to her on a silver platter.

She was hurt along the way, but she barred her teeth and accepted it. If only for the promise she made to her brother for a better life for both of them.

She sacrificed herself, emotionally as well as phsycically to protect her brother, to allow him the life she never had.

Only for him did she push on.

Or did she?

Maybe she also remained along the living till today, because he trained her to?

She could still hear him say those haunting words that kept coming back to haunt her, in her dreams, in her head……

"Survival of the fittest…..Destroy or be destroyed………..Never leave open a vulnerable spot to your enemies, or they will use it against you….Keep your "friends" close, but your enemies even closer…………"

She heard his voice over and over again in her thoughts, repeating the same sentences over and over again.

She had enough of it.

"STOP!" she cried out, her voice carrying all the pain and anguish she felt inside out into the open, without it being her intention.

Hands gripping her face, her knuckles turning white, and her metal briefcase fell with a thud to the floor.

The thud echoed down the entire hall way, almost all students had stopped talking and were staring intently at her.

Her face was down, chestnut tresses shielding her wide open sapphire eyes from vision.

Luckily nobody saw the turbulent emotions whirling through her eyes at a rapid rate.

They only wondered what possessed the young, beautiful, intelligent, and famous CEO who was known to most people to be calm and aloof, to suddenly behave so uncharacteristic.

That was what Jou and his friends also wondered, as they had been witnesses to the scene.

They had just passed through the school's entrance doors, to see the CEO's mental breakdown.

Anzu was baffled to say the least. This behaviour definitely didn't befit the famous CEO.

Jou didn't know what to think and the rest of his friends just watched the scene play out, with dumbfounded looks on their faces and mouths wide open in shock.

But whatever made Ailish behave like that, it ended as quickly as it had started, as she composed herself.

Standing up straight again, rigid and stoic again like always, let her again cold and emotionless orbs fall on the people around her.

Her stronger side had won out in the end, and the weaker side had been defeated again.

Disgusted with herself at what had apparently happened, she just stood here for a long time, motionless.

How could she have let this happen? This stupid slip-up of hers could have cost her everything.

She would never allow herself to get out of hand like that again.

This mistake could have been her downfall!

One girl who was brave enough to inch forward, dared to tap Ailish on the shoulder.

In Ailish turning around, she wished she hadn't.

"Don't you dare touch me….." she hissed dangerously.

"I was only making sure you were alright!" She replied.

"I didn't ask for your sympathy, simpleton." Ailish threw at her acidly, her penetrating gaze and cold, snide voice making the girl back of.

_'Yes, be afraid……'_ she thought to herself, her lips forming a malicious sneer, making the girl even more afraid, and succeeding in unsettling the crowd that had formed around her.

Whispering ensued again, as the crowd started up again, people going of to their lockers, to classes or wherever there business led.

Bending down and picking up her metal briefcase, Ailish straightened herself out.

With her head out of the past, she was back into the present.

Emotional control lock firmly back into place, she calmly, consciousness now devoid of any thoughts at all, was again focussed on the destination ahead of her.

Walking of, trench coat billowing out behind, she walked away, head held high, metal briefcase in her left hand, glistening in the morning sunlight, a defiant bounce in her stride now.

After swallowing a huge lump down her throat, Miho was the one of the group to dare to speak up first.

Although her voice came out as a mere squeak, more then anything.

"How can anyone be so…….." she trailed of, her voice failing her.

Anzu decided to finish for her.

"Cruel?" she tried "Was that the word you were looking for?"

Miho looked up to meet Anzu's gaze fixed on her.

She couldn't really tell what Anzu was thinking, but maybe she didn't want to know.

Sighing, Anzu turned around to face Jounouchi who was staring after his role model, with a shocked face.

"How?" he started, unable to voice what he was supposed to think.

"Do you understand now why I told you to stay away from her?" said Anzu, her comment directed at the blond haired boy standing next to her.

Whipping his head around, he met Anzu's gaze fixed at him.

He didn't reply to her comment, didn't try to defend _her_ actions.

She had no right to do something like that. Maybe, Anzu had been right.

But, there had to be a reason for her to act the way she does.

No sane person would behave like that.

But then again, maybe Ailish Kaiba was anything but normal.

He didn't understand.

Why was she like this?

'_Your bitterness and resentment towards humans in general must run deep for you to be like this……'_

Katsuya Jounouchi was only guessing, but he couldn't be more right.

She hated humans. She loathed them for what they had done to her, what they had and what they were able to be.

?-?-?-?-?

_A/N;_

_Okies, that's chapter five for ya…._

_So, what did you guys think?_

_Good, crap?_

_Let me know by giving me feedback!_

_I would really appreciate it_

_: uses the puppy dog eyes on readers:_

_BTW, don't hate me if uhm, Seto Kaiba, I mean Ailish Kaiba seemed OOC, or just too mean?_

_:sweatdrops:_

_As I said at the beginning of the story, I try to keep her as much as in character as possible._

_And yes, Ailish Kaiba in my story is very cruel, when she wants to be…._

_She could also be considered a little insane?_

_And maybe schizophrenic, with the two different personalities and all._

_Interesting possibility actually. And maybe plausible._

_In this chapter you found out that she is actually two different persons. The old Ailish, the one that "died" along time ago, and the Ailish she is today, the person that she created, to survive the world she has to live in, and because she can't live any other way. _

_Well, anyways, enough rambling on my part…….._

_I will leave you with two last requests:_

_Please read an review! I love getting feedback on my stories. Especially reviews that have tips, comments on how to better my writing skills or to improve my storyline etc overall. _

_Since Fan fiction net has prohibited further posting of song fics, I've decided to move my songfics/ one shots to media miner, so that I don't risk being kicked of off fanfictionnet, just because I posted a songfic. I would really appreciate it, if you would check out my song fics there! You can find the link in my bio, just click on the link that says homepage/website and you are redirected to my media miner account. And if you're a fan of the SXS pairing, you will definitely like them!_

_And just one other thing. A warning to all you readers as well as writers out there. I got a review from someone saying that I have to spread around the word that writers should be careful about posting song fics, or if you have already posted some of them, you should consider taking them of. If ffnet staff finds out you have stories like that, you will be expelled or in the worst case banned from the site. Well, I thought I should let you know. Do what you will with this information. Just consider it a friendly warning from this modest writer: P_

_CMG, signing out_


	6. Grit your teeth and bear it!

_Title: Fallen Angel_

_Chapter six: Grit your teeth and bear it!_

_Written by: ChaosMagicianGirl_

_Date: 20 May, 2005_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own YuGiOh. But…..Ailish Kaiba and all other invented characters, the story line etc belong to me!_

_Warnings: Strong language, violence, may contain certain triggering material, adult themes. So, don't read, if you can't handle such stuff. You've been warned!_

_Summary:_

_She lost herself because of the pain she had to endure. A once, innocent, and pure little angel forever tainted by the touch of darkness. Her little brother blames himself for losing her. She thinks she's beyond redemption. He believes she can still be saved. The true Ailish Kaiba is hidden somewhere deep inside. But who will be able to find her? Her brother didn't know how, and therefore he didn't succeed. For who can save a fallen angel?_

_Japanese words used in this chapter:_

_Sensei: teacher, master_

_Konichiwa: hello_

_Ohayo: good morning_

_Arigatou: thank you_

_Sama: honorific used to address your superiors with?_

_A/N: I would like to thank the readers who reviewed the last chapter. I'm really getting into this story now. The story plot is actually coming together. And I just love writing for this story, lolz! This chapter isn't one of the best, but it needed to be written. This could just count as sort of a filler chapter: P_

The now thick crowd of students had groups that scurried away hurriedly, when they saw her coming. It made her task much easier, since the more space she was allowed, the faster she would reach her destination: the principal's office. A lot of the students had probably heard what happened near the school entrance mere minutes ago. They were now somewhat intimidated by the CEO in question, and some were even a little bit scared. Some of them had heard of her reputation, and how it was proved true those mere minutes ago.

Although Ailish had pushed the incident into the back of her mind, it still bothered her greatly. She would make sure that something like that was never to occur again.

Reaching her destination, she came to stand in front of a door that had a sign on it that read:

_Principal's office_

_Urameshi Nasago_

Reading over the sign, she knew this was where she needed to be. Not that she wanted to come here. It was more like she didn't have a choice on the matter.

Lifting her hand, she knocked on the door once, to announce her presence. A few seconds passed and then a deep male voice answered "Come in!"

Grabbing the doorknob, she turned it, and opened the door.

The principal looked up from his paperwork and greeted his expected visitor.

"Ah….Mrs. Kaiba, I've been expecting you."

"Correct." Was her short, curt response.

She knew this was a situation in which she was required to be polite. Whether she liked it or not, he was the superior here, and she was the student.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Kaiba. My name is Urameshi Nasago, the school principal." He bowed, politely introducing himself.

"It's not everyday that we get a claim from a celebrity stating that she wants to enrol in our school." He continued, smiling at her. "I hope that the students at our school didn't cause a lot of inconvenience for you?"

Ailish gave a polite bow as well.

"They've posed a bit of a nuisance, but nothing that I couldn't handle though. Thanks for your concern, but it is not really needed."

"I see. That's a relief. We were worried you would have to be flanked with bodyguards to insure your protection. For you see, you're quite famous around here. "He explained

"You're telling me?" Ailish responded, a bit amused at the situation.

The principal raised an eye-brow at Ailish somewhat strange response.

"Anyway, no doubt you've been harassed by reporters from the local news paper?"

"They approached me, yes." She confirmed his question.

"We will see to it that you won't be bothered by them inside the school building. They will not be allowed inside."

"That would be a most welcome course of action." Was Ailish way of saying thanks?

Truth be told, she was glad she wouldn't be harassed by reporters. Be it from the local news paper or from other papers, magazines and what not. They were very bothersome. Nowadays, she could hardly go out anymore without stumbling over some fellow of the paparazzi, taking snapshots of her with his or her camera. Not to mention reporters that kept following her, correction stalking her, asking her questions to which she didn't respond most of the time. But even though she ignored them, they didn't lay of off her. And then there was the ever annoying fan horde. If she was to just go into a local store or something, she would be swarmed by a mob of people, asking her autograph, praising her, asking her millions of questions. Becoming the World Champion of Duel Monsters was a major boost for her fame status. Probably every single person around the globe knew who she was. She was on the news almost every week, she was featured on huge billboards, on covers of magazines for teenage girls, boys. There was a lot of gossip about her "love life". A lot of rubbish mostly. She just ignored it all, which was sometimes rather hard, and focussed on what was important to her.

"But! Where are my manners! Have a seat!" he motioned towards the chair opposite of his desk, becoming aware that he was a bit rude for letting her stand there like that.

Walking over to his desk, she sat down on the appointed chair, setting down her metal briefcase next to her on the ground.

Crossing her arms in front of her, she followed the actions of the principal, when he opened a drawer to his right, taking out some papers. Handing them over to her, she taking them, he proposed. "But enough with the chitchat and pleasantries. Let's get to business, shall we?"

Ailish only nodded, taking the papers from his hand.

"Now, normally this contract would be signed by either your parents or your foster parents. But since your adoptive father Gazoboru Kaiba died last year, the situation is different…"

Ailish, who had been reading over the contract, looked up, letting the principal earn a frown on her part when she heard a name she loathed more then anything.

The principal, noticing this, continued hastily by saying. "We've already sent you a copy of the contract by mail, so you know its contents. You just have to sign here."

He pointed with his finger at the bottom of the page of the contract, where she should write down her signature. Handing her a pen, Ailish wrote down her signature.

Now she knew it was definite. She would be attending this school for the next four years.

She would be glad once she was of age, and would graduate from this school. Then she would be free to do as she pleased. And nobody would be able to tell her what to do with her life anymore.

Putting down the pen on the desk, she fixed her attention on the principal again.

He picked up the contract and put it in a file, which he put back into the drawer again. He searched through a stack of papers on his desk, and took out a few.

"Here is your timetable." He said, giving it to her.

"Since the school year has already started, we decided to put you in class 1a, based on your schedule or timetable as it is more commonly called. You've received your books and your school uniform already, so that is settled."

He had noticed the adjusted school attire that Ailish was wearing, but he decided to make no remark about it. It was best to keep the CEO on his good side. And in this case, it was appropriate he kept his mouth shut. He knew enough about her reputation that she wasn't a woman to be fooled around with. You had to be careful when dealing with her. And like he suspected, she was rather intimidating. And he wasn't one to be intimidated that easily. But her attitude even unsettled him somewhat.

"Yes, I received the books already and the school uniform as well." Replied Ailish, while opening her metal briefcase and putting a copy of the contract, her timetable, and a handful of other papers given to her with valuable information in it.

Checking his wristwatch, he saw it was way past 8 A.M.

"It seems home room has just ended, so the bell signalling the beginning of class will ring any moment now." He stated. "Do you have any questions that need to be answered before you go?"

"As a matter of fact, I had one last thing to discuss." She started. "As you're aware, I'm a very busy woman and I will have to run a company besides school. So, occasionally there could be emergencies or meetings that will require my presence or attendance. This could be during school. Also, since I will have to do homework, it could be due circumstances with my company that I will sometimes be unable to finish homework assignments, projects or papers assigned to me. I could also be unable to study for tests, therefore not being prepared to take them. But, I believe I already addressed this matter."

"Yes, indeed you did." He responded, taking of his glasses, cleaning them of with the sleeve of his shirt, since they were dirty.

"We discussed it and we see no reason why we couldn't allow you absence of school during those occasions you mentioned, involving your company. Also, we understand your concerns where homework is concerned, but I'm confident we'll work something out. "

"Arigatou, it will make things much easier for me."Ailish thanked him.

"Don't mention it. We understand your situation."

'_Of course you do, fool….."_ Ailish thought disdainfully, getting of off her chair, picking up her metal briefcase from the ground.

The principal got up from his chair too, and he shook hands with Ailish.

"And last but not least, welcome to our school community, Mrs. Kaiba."

"The pleasure is all mine, Nasago-Sama." She said, using the correct terms with which to politely address your "superiors" with.

She hated to feel like an underling, but rude behaviour would get her nowhere with this man and it would only have negative consequences her part, if she would treat him like filth that was beneath her, like she did with incompetent employees and people that she thought were not worthy of her respect.

Like other obstacles in life she had to face this one, and even though she didn't like it, she would have to grit her teeth and bear it. She had to admit, she just liked being in charge, not the other way around.

After a brief exchange of saying goodbye, Ailish closed the door to the principals' office behind her. Walking down the hallway, that was now mostly devoid of any students at all. Since they were all in class already. She checked over the timetable in her hand to see where her first class was. Her first class happened to be Japanese, and was located on the second floor. Reaching the door that lead to the stairs leading up to the second floor, she walked through, trudging up the stairs to reach the second floor. Searching for the correct classroom, she needed to be; she walked by numerous doors with numbers on it, and the subject that was taught in that classroom.

Students were talking animatedly amongst each other. The main subject of their discussion no doubt a certain person that attended this school for the first time.

"I wonder which class she was put in?" one of the boys asked his best friend.

"I really don't know." His friend answered his question, shrugging his shoulders to emphasise he had no idea.

"I hope she is placed in this class though…….." the same boy who asked the question sighed dreamily.

His friend smacked him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we know _exactly _why you would like that!"

The boy who was staring of into space a few seconds ago blushed beet-red at his friends comment.

"So?" he retorted heatedly, trying to defend himself.

His comrade just laughed at his response.

In the back of class, Yugi's circle of friends was also chatting with each other. The group consisted of Yugi Moto himself of course, Hiroto Honda, Katsuya Jounouchi, Anzu Mazaki, Miho Nosaka, and Ryoe Bakura.

"Say, Anzu, wasn't one of the reporters that we saw your mother?" Miho asked her.

"Yes, that was my mother." Anzu confirmed her question. "She works as a journalist for the local newspaper, the Domino Boulevard."

"Uh, guys…" Bakura interrupted them." What are you talking about?"

He was a bit confused, since he wasn't a witness to the events that took place before classes started.

"Long story…." Started Jonouchi, who was staring out of the window thoughtfully. Before anyone of them could continue, the door to the classroom opened and in came their Japanese teacher, Mrs. Enza Mishima.

Every student went back to his or her seat, sitting down. The gang also sat down.

Jounouchi turned to Bakura saying. "We'll tell you all about it during lunchtime."

"Alright." Bakura whispered back.

Their teacher walked over to her desk in front of the class, setting down her bag on the ground, she greeted the class while she sat down on her chair too.

"Ohayo, class."

"Konichiwa, sensei Mishiba-Sama." The class politely greeted their teacher.

"Before we get to work, I'll check the list of attendance as I always do."

Taking out a list from her bag, she also took out a pen.

Checking the list, she started to call out the names of the people that should be present in her class.

Asakura Yoshi

Bakura Ryoe

Fushimori Sunao

Haeyama Hamada

Hashiba Sora

Hiroto Honda

Imekochi Kaoruko

Jounouchi Katsuya

Mayumi Sakura

Mazaki Anzu

Mutou Yugi

Nosaka Miho

Rao Ailean

Ryuuchi Fuha

Sasuke Kira

Every student answered with a yes, that they were all present. So, their teacher concluded that their were no sick students, and no one bunking off or something like that. Looking over the list once again, she found something that caught her attention.

"Oh…..wait a minute. It seems I've forgotten someone. "

She had to read over the name several times to let it get through to her. But there was no mistake; her name was on the list.

"Well, it seems we've got a new student in our midst class." Their teacher continued, urprise evident in her tone of voice.

"Who is it, Mishiba-Sama?" Hashiba Sora, a boy that was seated in the back of the class, spoke up.

He was hoping it to be the someone he was hoping it to be.

Their teacher hesitated for a few moments, straightening out her glasses, and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Kaiba Ailish……it seems." the name rolled of her tongue and it rung through the classroom.

It took the students a few seconds to settle in, but then the male population of the class started cheering, finding it excellent news. Whispering ensued among the girls of the class.

Jounouchi's eyes had widened considerably, mouth open in shock.

"Guys, did I just hear this wrong? She's in our class?" He said a bit too loud, so everybody could hear him.

Miho and the rest of the group were surprised as well. Anzu only frowned at the news.

'_Of all the classes they could choose from, why did it have to be ours?"_ she thought to herself, somewhat annoyed.

Jounouchi looked happy with the news, since he was wearing a broad smile. Anzu only shook her head. That smile would soon be wiped of off his face.

This caused a grim smile to settle on Anzu's face.

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie and diverted the attention of the class unto the person standing behind the door that had knocked.

The entire class was waiting in anticipation, because they already knew who it would be.

Their teacher looked towards the source of the noise, and answered the knock in a slightly nervous voice.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and it revealed a girl that people were all too familiar with in Domino and the rest of the world as well.

_A/N: Okies, another chappie done! And remember peepz…..reviews keep the chapters coming: Evil grin: So, read and review!_

_CMG, signing out!_


End file.
